


Merged souls

by Sipushonok123



Category: LostEmber
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sipushonok123/pseuds/Sipushonok123
Summary: Every story starts with something simple. But not mine. To be part of the revolution, to survive the death of the master, to protect the boy from danger. But not everything is so terrible. After all, life is full of surprises





	Merged souls

It was raining. Darkened. The sun was beginning to sink below the horizon, carrying away the warm rays. Atevo walked quietly down the street. Because of the burning of kilotasi, or "Mother of all cities" as It was also called, the Emperor had to go to another city, and with him left the city and its people.Heart is Too heavy. A little too hard. His own daughter died at his hands. He didn't want to. He didn't want to. It's all because of him. Now he is completely alone. Lost, alone, without family or relatives. If it wasn't for these orders, then ... then everything would be fine…  
People began to move the cows and slowly leave for their homes. Lights were coming on in the houses. Families, tired from hard work, gathered together, warming their hearts with warmth and comfort. The Palace is not far away, just a few steps, and you can relax in your room, if at all it will be a rest. Suddenly there was a soft yapping, Atevo looked around, not understanding what was happening, and then, looking down, saw a small puppy. He looked about four months old, just a baby, probably the owners did not take good care of him. His empty, fathomless eyes glared at the guardsman. Then, standing up quietly, the puppy slowly approached the soldier, trying to make another attempt to get him taken, but Atevo just grinned and went on to the Palace. The kid decided to follow the guardsman with careful, small steps. The puppy seemed to feel that there must be some "connection" between them, as if he had been waiting for the army man for an eternity at the sidewalk. He knew this, felt that this "big giant" would surely be his man, after all, the guardsman did not just stop?  
< tab>Just as Atevo passed by his men, he heard a loud shushing, swearing. At first, he wanted to go further, but after thinking about it, he turned around and decided to find out what was going on there.  
— What's going on here?" Atevo asked.  
"Some pup wants to go to the Palace and won't leave," one of the soldiers replied.  
\- Your swearing is heard all over the castle! They also call themselves guardians! You are like children who saw a bee! Where is this puppy and whose is it? —Atevo demanded of the guard.  
\- I'm sorry, but we don't know whose it is. And he's standing right there, the guard pointed a spear at the puppy, who has already managed to hide behind a pillar.  
Atevo took a deep breath and began calling for the baby. The man peeked out timidly and moved toward the guardsman. On one side, he was afraid of him, but on the other, he was drawn to this man. When the pup got closer to the guardsman, the latter caught it up with a deep sigh.  
— What am I going to do with you?" Atevo asked. - Judging by the tail, this dog is thoroughbred. Laika, also a girl. Why are you attracted to me? Here's what..  
Atevo quietly turned around and headed for the Palace.  
"I'm sorry, but what will the Emperor say about her?" the first guard asked.  
\- Personally, I will say that I will be responsible for it with my head and status. I don't know what he'll say, and I don't really care.  
His strong arms hugged the baby to his chest. Walking quickly through the corridors, Atevo made his way to his abode. The first thing he did was to lock the door, and then, taking a bowl, he broke off some bread and, pouring water, crumbled it. The puppy ate with great appetite and pleasure, probably he did not eat for a long time. What can I say... just skin, fur and bones.  
Carefully hanging up the wet Cape, Atevo looked at the baby, and as it turned out, already a baby.  
— What am I going to do with you?" I already have a lot of problems, — Ativo gently pulled out the amulet. Again longing, once again the heaviness and grief. How they are missing, the same two mischievous women who loved to climb on his powerful and broad shoulders, who loved the legends of yanran, the City of Light, the structure of the world and much more. Now he was alone, and not because they were dead.  
By then, the puppy was barking, occasionally tugging at the Cape. Atevo blinked quickly and looked at the baby.  
— What are you barking at, stupid? he chuckled as he picked up the baby and sat her on his lap, playing with her red ears.  
— It's just a memory of the past, and you're barking at the top of your voice, if you can call it barking at all." Less noise, more will stay with me. I understand that's what you want, right? asked Acevo, patting the puppy on the fur on his head  
the Puppy just smiled, sticking out a small tongue. Suddenly there was a loud knock, and Atevo put the dog on the floor and went to the door. It turned out to be the Emperor, who apparently was not very happy.  
\- Atevo, what is tu5t going on with you? he said menacingly. "My men reported hearing a dog from you. It's true?  
"Yes, your Majesty…  
— Did I let you do that, you stupid guardsman?  
"No, your Majesty, and I knew it.  
— So why did you go against my will?" the Emperor's voice was stern and furious, and this action of the guardsman had caused him to be distracted from business, and it was lucky that there were no guests, otherwise they would have thought something wrong.  
— I beg your pardon for daring to go against Your will, but may I keep this dog?" the guardsman asked in a low and submissive voice.  
"Why do you need it?" Are you already bored out of your mind? Nothing else to do? Let's bring the cows to the Palace as well? They are not enough here! We'll set up a whole menagerie and pick up every stray animal. So what?  
"No, Your Majesty. I promise it won't happen again, and this puppy will be the last.  
— As the nobility. But know that if your dog bites someone, steals something or something like that, you can say goodbye to this dog once and for all, and you can not come with empty explanations. Do you understand?  
"Yes, your Majesty," Atevo said.  
The Emperor just snorted at the last and headed back to his important business, which had been postponed due to some mutt. Of course, he could have called him to himself, but he did not trust his soldiers very much and decided to catch him "in the act" himself. Now the Emperor will be able to get to his workplace.  
Atevo slowly squinted at the puppy, which was sitting peacefully on the floor, looking at the baby, and put it on his lap and put the locket on it to see how it would look on the puppy.  
"From now on, you will be part of our Royal family., — Ativo patted the dog behind the ear and smiled.  
— I will name you after my daughter Kalani. Be a loyal girl with an honest and brave heart. It's kind of stupid to give a dog such a thing, but I believe you didn't just show up and interfere in my life. You'll make a great guard dog, or maybe a better one, who knows? But it doesn't matter.  
The guardsman walked quietly to the window, looking up at the dark blue sky, studded with stars that were like jewels on thin dark silk.  
" I Think you'd be happy for her. I'm sorry... I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you. You can not forgive not to do, but it will not matter, because I am not worthy of you and the whole family, but what is the family… I am not worthy of the whole race! "  
With these thoughts in mind, Atevo made his way to the bed, and then, towards the end of the night, fell asleep…


End file.
